The Nights of Solstheim
by DaedraFaceOfTerror
Summary: Two displaced theives, an airship raiding settlements in Solstheim, and supernatural foes plague the land. An adventure that will go through Solstheim, Morrowind, and Mournhold(content from Morrowind expansions, those who dont have them can still get the
1. Savar and Gaeldol

The Nights of Solstheim  
  
Chapter 1: Savar and Gaeldol  
  
"Yay!" Mead and other alchoholic beverages pop open in the cold, damp bar of Ravens Rock. A group of Dunmer and Imperials drink, eat, and celebrate the completed construction of the new colony. "Falco, you are an amazing man." Says one of the Imperials, grinning. Falco, leader of the Ravens Rock project stands up from the small stool he was sitting on and begins to speak. "Many doubted the completion of this great town. They doubted that it would be able to succeed, and last. We have proven them wrong on the first, now we must prove them wrong on the second. And there is no better bunch to do it, than hard working people like yourselves." The group of men clap and celebrate some more. Drinking heartily, as the night passes.  
  
Ravens Rock was a small mining town, basing it's construction and success on a large group of ebony mines under it. Many mishaps and conflicts occured during it's construction. From Nords protesting the destruction of nature, to power-hungry factors trying to reap the economic benefits, and not caring about anything else. Despite this the colony was completed. It was an easy place to find, one of the few hints of civilization on an isolated, and cold island, filled with snow and dangers. There were the large wooden cabins with smoke rising from the tops, and the sparkling ocean nearby, glimmering from the light of the sun or moon. Then there was Fort Frostmoth, the first building on the island from the Imperials. The fort was one of the few safe area's on the island, filled with bears, wolves, and hostile natives.  
  
"There it is...the ebony mine." A small wood elf, with blonde hair and a fur brown hat pops his head up from behind a large rock and looks into the deserted mine building. After speaking he looks back to an Imperial, with scrappy brown and gray clothing and brownish hair. The Imperial wears a belt, holding two chitin daggers, one on each side. The wood elf gets a confused look and says, "What exactly is it we are doing again, Cap'n?" The Imperial comes out from the shadows of a tree and peers over the rock briefly to the mine entrance. "Drunk Guards, no one watching the mine...we pillage it!" "Oh yeah, that's right." The wood elf pauses for a moment. "Why are we doing this again, Savar?" Savar looks back to the wood elf, and slaps him in the face. "To get rich, you fool." Savar continues, "There's no one watching, there's a lot of ebony in there. We can sell it for a great price, and get off this island."  
  
"Now!" Savar whispers assertively, and the two jog quickly and quietly from tree to tree, trying not to be seen from the bar window. The creep through the shadows, as the cold, crisp wind hits against their fur clothing. They make it to the mine entrance and Savar slowly opens the large wooden door, made up of logs piled up upon eachother. "Quietly now." The wood elf nods and slowly closes the door, it creaks loudly, but no one notices. Savar stops suddenly and clenches his fist. "I said quietly." "I tried!" They walk up to the next door, a smaller one leading into the mine itself. "Here we are, Gaeldol." "Yup Cap'n, this is it. Now we go in and take all the ebony we can get our hands on! Right?" Savar sighs, "As much as we can carry, yes. It isn't an easy load." The two open the door and walk into the dark mines.  
  
"The storage room should be down here on the right." Savar looks around the mine, trying to remember. They walk farther, passing a few torches, and look in a small cavern, in the middle of the room lies a group of crates filled with ebony ore. "Whoo!" "Shh!" The two walk toward the room, which is lighted in the center, but dark along the outside. "Very nice, indeed. How many can you carry?" "A bunch, not a ton though, I'm just a small elf!" Savar walks toward the group of crates, and his eyes widen at their finding. He reaches to open one of the crates, and out of the darkness, a foot stomps on the top of the crate to stop him. Savar looks up at the figure, almost not visible, except his metal boots on top of the crate. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Falco jumps down into the light and grabs Savar's shirt. "A theif. As I suspected." Falco loosens Savar's belt and takes it. He examines it, looking at the daggers. "Two broken daggers, hah." He puts the belt and the broken chitin daggers into a bag. "Did you really think that all of us would be too drunk to notice two suspicious people running from behind one tree to another in the middle of the night?" Savar pipes in, "Well....yes.." "Well you thought wrong, didn't you? Despite what you think someone has to make sure this place is kept safe, and that person has to be me it seems." Falco turns to Gaeldol. "And who are you now? Oh wait...An Imperial, and a wood elf? I have heard of you two. Savar and Gaeldol, isn't it?" Savar speaks again, "Ahh, so you have heard of us?" "Yes, two theives who have stolen quite a bit in their time. Stranded on this island also, aren't you? Quite a pathetic story. I heard you were actually decent theives, but from what I've seen, you lost your touch." The two look down at the ground. "Off to Frostmoth I suppose?" 


	2. Kidnapped

The Nights of Solstheim  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped  
  
The Nords were a very native, religious and traditional people. They lived simple lives, mostly living off the land, using the tree's to build their small towns, and fur to make their clothing. They were very fond and religious about nature. Many of their beliefs and legends derived from the environment. The Nords were native inhabitants on the island of Solstheim. The Nords were one of the only races that would bother living in such a cold and rigid place. Their small towns were located in the Northern part of the island, the biggest one being the Skaal village. In Skaal resided their leader, Tharsten Heart-Fang, and the Nord Shaman, Karst Wind-eye. The town was often ravaged with snow storms and other natural problems, but they endured onward with their way of life, resentful of the encroaching Imperials...  
  
On this night, the moon did not show at all. The gray clouds blocked out all light from reaching the surface, and almost nothing could be seen through the shadows and darkness. The night was also unusually quiet. Many fires were lit inside the small wooden huts, and the firelight could be seen from the outside. Ulfrun was a Nord female warrior. She walked the snowy 'streets' of Skaal, watching. Whenever there were problems the Skaal Honor Guards and her would usual handle it. She had long brown hair, and wore black wolf armor. And the Skaal Honor Guards wore heavy Nord Mail armor, giving them good protection. Ulfrun walked along a small path through town, her boots crunching against the snow, which was the only sound other than the howling wolves in the hills. There was no snow or wind coming off the mountain, then suddenly there was a huge burst of unnatural wind, blowing the tree's violently, and blowing snow into Ulfrun's face. She wipes it off, and looks up toward the sky. "Hmm..."  
  
The sky was almost as pitch black as the ground. The Moons could not be seen, nor the stars to guide many of the travelers in the region. The silence began to break, as a large object in the sky moved closer toward the quiet town of Skaal. The object moved slowly and somewhat quietly. Ulfrun continued to walk cautiously, then from the sky a loud sound was made, and a huge boulder came from the object in the sky, and landed in the middle of the Skaal village, then it rolled into a hut. "Ahh, help!" Ulfrun shouted loudly in the direction of the Great Hall. Another boulder was launched from the object and it landed on a hit, and wood from the hit was flung in all directions. One of the Honor Guards quickly opened the door of the Great Hall and jogged outside into the cold. He looked up, then quickly took out a horn from his bag and blew it loudly.  
  
The Skaal guard quickly ran back inside the Great Hall. Inside the King gets up from sleeping and slowly puts on his things. "What is going on?" yelled Tharsten. The Guard quickly ran toward him shouting back, "We're under attack!" Tharsten grunts, and quickly draws his sword. "From who, man?" "It's...it's...th-the ship, sire." Tharstens eyes widen in fear, and points toward the door, "Alarm everyone, tell them to make it into the safety of the forest...now!" The Guard nods and quickly runs back out, Tharsten draws his Nordic Silver Longsword and slowly walks toward the door outside.  
  
The object in the sky stopped launching boulders, and began to descend down toward the surface. When it got close to the ground Imperials and Dunmer jumped off the ship onto the ground, and ran into the town. They grabbed torches and began setting the buildings aflame, and seemed to be looking for something. "Where's the old mans house?", said one of the Imperials. "I don't know, I'm looking." One of the Dunmer turn toward an undamaged hut. "I think it's that one!" "Alright, let's go and get him." A few of the Dunmer and Imperials ram their way into the hut. "There he is, grab him!" They run over to a Nord huddled in the corner and grab him up by his fur robe. One of the dirty Imperials walks up close to him, "Your coming with us, old man!" A dunmer pushes him forward toward the door. The exit the hut into the cold again, and back toward the ship. "Get him up there!" Another Imperial grabs the Nord Shaman and lifts him onto the floating object. "Your going to see the leader, Shaman! Har."  
  
A few Dunmer remain on the ground. Most of the buildings are on fire, and many of the Nords have fled to the forest to hide. One of the Dunmer saids loudly, "We have the Shaman, what about the other?" "The leader said we had to find one, he told us to make sure they were good for the ritual too..." The three Dunmer look around, searching for a Nord, then they all stop when they see Ulfrun. "Her?" "Perfect!" The three dunmer run toward Ulfrun, as they reach out their hands to grab her, Tharsten swings his sword down, cutting off one of the Dunmers hands. He falls to the ground "Agggh!" The other two dunmer draw their shortswords and spar with Tharsten. "Run, Ulfrun!" The Dunmer quickly outnumber Tharsten, and they stab him in the middle. He falls to the ground, putting his hand near his stomach and groans. "Get her up with the other one." The Dunmer grab Ulfrun who struggles with them, then they smack her with a rock and she slumps over. "That'll keep you quiet."  
  
Two of the Dunmer carry Ulfrun toward the flying object, one grabs her head, and the other her feet. The lift her up toward a rail, and two Imperials on board lift her up onto the ship. "She's going to see the leader too!" "We should get out of here now, we got what we need." "Alright, lift it up!" The object begins to ascend again toward the dark sky. When it reaches a certain height it begins to move forward, back in the direction it came from, leaving the burning Nord village behind. 


	3. Frostmoth Prison

The Nights of Solstheim  
  
Chapter 3: Frostmoth Prison  
  
"Come on you filth, let's move." Falco pushes Savar and Gaeldol forward through the mine passage. Savar tries to walk as slow as possible, as he continues to get pushed forward by Falco. "I hope you two rot in prison." Falco pushes them forward again, angry. "You know how many people rely on that mine to make a living? And you were going to go in wipe it clean. You make me sick." They arrive at the exit of the mine. Of couse, I'll have a few guards assist me with you. When they make it to the middle of Ravens Rock, two heavily armed guards walk up, their metal armor clanks as they move. Savar says jokingly, "Ah, some music for the trip!" Falco takes the end of his sword and slams it against Savar's head. "Ahhhh." He screams in pain. "Shut up you, I don't want to hear another word. Hopefully Captain Carius will hang you, or leave you to starve somewhere. Let's go." Falco nods to the guards and they walk toward the dock. A boat waits at the end of the dock, with a Dunmer sailor. "This boat only goes to Fort Frostmoth." The sailor says. "Good, good" Falco replies, and he shoves the two on board, followed by the two guards.  
  
The cold waves slam against the side of the boat, as it makes its way from one part of the island, to the other. The boat-ride to Fort Frostmoth was not that long, an hour or two. Walking from Ravens Rock to Fort Frostmoth would take much longer, plus the dangers of the wilderness. All of the people on the boat are perfectly silent. Falco looks up into the dark sky, no stars or moon. Falco whispers to himself softly, "Quiet..." Savar notices there is no wind, and he begins to shiver from the cold, crisp air. Suddenly a fierce gust of wind blows across, knocking Gaeldol's square, fur hat into the water. Falco stands up, "What was that?" He looks toward the sailor, who is in the front of the ship looking outward. "Is there a storm coming, sailor?" The Dunmer narrows his eyes and grins, not looking toward Falco, "Yes, quite a nasty one coming I hear." "Oh, great" Falco sighs and then sits back down.  
  
The boat approaches the dock for Fort Frostmoth, and it is steered into the harbor. Falco signals for Savar and Gaeldol to stand up. The two guards walk toward them, and grab them by the arm, walking them toward the Fort. "Here we are." Falco sighs in relief and follows the guards and prisoners. "I know it's late, but I shall inform Captain Carius of this...finding. Where is he anyways?" An imperial legion hears them coming and walks downhill toward them and responds, "He's in the general quarters. He should still be awake, I think." "Thank you soldier.", Falco replies. Falco, the guards, and the prisoners make their way into the General Quarters and walk up to an arched wooden door. A guard stands outside. Falco speaks to the guard, "We need to see Captain Carius about the capture of two criminals." The guard nods and walks into the room, and closes the door behind him. After a few moments the door opens again and the guard comes back out. "Carius will see you, and the two criminals."  
  
Falco nudges Savar and Gaeldol forward and they walk into Carius' office. Falco then goes around them toward the front of the room. "Greetings, Carius." "Greetings, Falco. What do you have for me tonight?" "The two theives that have been aggrivating settlements on this island." Carius nods and smiles. "Good. Now what to do with them..." Savar looks up angered at the two talking, then he puts his head back down. "Kill them", Falco says assertively. Carius looks up suprised, "That's not like you..." "I know, but too many of these damn people are ruining things for us. My patience has grown weary." Carius stands up from his desk and walks toward the two prisoners. "I'll tell you what. Instead of killing them, I'll let them rot in prison here for a little while. Then ship them to Ebonheart, and they can deal with them." Falco nods, "Fine, fine. Anything to keep them out of sight."  
  
Carius grins, "Okay, off with you then." Two guards come through the arched door and grab the prisoners. They walk slowly behind them as they make their way toward the prison section of the fort. One of the guards laughs at the two, "I hear you won't see the light of day, ever again. Hah.." Savar lunges forward and grabs the guard by the neck. "Hey!" The other guard runs over and pulls Savar back and restrains him. Three more guards arrive at the spot. "That's enough of that." Savar breathes heavily, his eyes full of anger. The guard coughs loudly and looks back up, "You bastard!" "Alright, enough. Let's just throw them in the cell and get this over with." The guard nods, then coughs again and holds his throat. The two guards push them forward, with the other three guards following behind them. They descend the circular stairway, heading to the basement of a tower in the fort.  
  
They arrive to a slummy hallway, the floor is made of nothing but dirt. On each side there are cells, barred with iron, with a mere window, barely enough for light to get through. No torches hang from the wall, the guards barely see where they are going until they reach the end of the hall. "Here we are, your new home." The first guard throws Savar into the cell, and he lands on the dirty floor. The guard gets out of the way, then Gaeldol is thrown into another cell. "Don't make too much noise you theives."  
  
Outside on the fort wall, three archers patrol, back and forth. None of them say anything, they all just watch the surrounding wilderness, watching for anything, or any noise. Howling of snow wolves can be heard in the distance. The archers all look exhausted as they walk slowly along the wall, barely keeping their eyes open. One of the guards shouts softly to the others two, "It's quiet tonight, nothings going on, let's go inside and get some sleep." One of the other archers nods and walks toward a tower and door and looks back to the last archer. "You coming?" The last archer shakes his head. "No...I...should stay....just to make....sure....nothing happens." The archer shrugs, "Alright, if that's what you want." The two archers go inside, leaving the last outside, and he continues to watch. He slowly whispers to himself, "Someone...must...keep....watch." His eyes slowly begin to close, despite his efforts. Then he slumps over and begins to sleep. In the distance, a flying object approaches... 


End file.
